99 Red Balloons (Hetalia)
by TeutonicKnightPrussia
Summary: What happens when Italy and Japan launch 99 red balloons into the sky? I do not own Hetalia or the song 99 Red Balloons (sadly!)
1. Chapter 1

_You and I in a little toy shop_

 _buy a bag of balloons with the money we've got_

 _Set them free at the break of dawn_

 _'Til one by one, they were gone_

"Doitsu! Doitsu! Can we go to the toy shop now? I want to buy something!"

Germany sighed but gave in.

"Ja, Feliciano. What do you want to buy?"

"I want some balloons! Red balloons! They represent my love for everyone!"

"Fine. Kiku, do you mind going with him? I need to check on Gilbert."

The smaller man nodded.

**Timeskip**

"Veee~ Japan, do you want to help me blow up these balloons?"

The Japanese man thought for a while but eventually agreed to help the Italian. They finished after about 3 hours, and the room was filled with these red balloons.

"Now what, Feliciano-kun?"

"Vee~! That's the exciting part! We release them in the garden and watch them float away! It will be so pretty, don't you agree?"

"Hai. But wait for me. I need to fetch my camera so we can show Ludwig-kun."

**another timeskip**

They were just about to release the balloons.

"Japan, shall we do a countdown?"

"Well, why not? Three, two, one-"

"Veee~ They're so pretty, don't you think, Japan?"

Japan was busy taking photographs with his many cameras. He passed a Polaroid photograph to Italy.

"Wow! Japan, you are amazing at taking photographs !What did you call this photograph?"

"Arigatou, Italy. I think I will call it 99 Red Balloons."


	2. Chapter 2

_Back at base, bugs in the software_

 _Flash the message, "Something's out there"_

 _Floating in the summer sky_

 _99 red balloons go by._

 **Beep** ** _._** **Beeeeep. Beepbeepbeepbeep..**

Meanwhile, the Allied Powers were gathered around a meeting table. America was, as usual, gorging himself on burgers as he spoke.

"Hey dudes, the *chomp* radar system *chomp* is picking up something weird in Allied airspace.*chomp*."

Russia looked up at him with a smile that was borderline creepy-cute.

"Let me see, da?"

The American showed the Russian the radar.

"It looks like missiles going around the world! They must be stopped, da?"

England and France stopped fighting when they heard this. They both looked up with concern and worry in their green and blue eyes.

"What? No, Ivan, the vodka must be getting to you. The bloody Axis can't be doing that, we signed a peace pact!"

France was next to look at the radar.

"Oui, it looks like missiles. We must attack or shoot them down quickly. How many? I am guessing 99, because I can see 99 red dots on the screen."

"How did you count all of them, you git?"

"Easy. They are all travelling in groups of 10."

China interjected now.

"Aiyah! That means we need to gather resources and build shelters for our people, then eat and fight. You all are so stupid, especially you America. You need to all eat proper food like rice to fill your stomachs. You all will die of Type 2 diabetes quicker than you will die of starvation if you keep on like this. I will cook for you all while you plan strategic attacks."

The Englishman raised his hand to offer to help with the cooking, but the Chinese man refused and kicked him out.

"England, as much as I would appreciate your help, you need to plan on how to keep your country safe from these missiles."

England opened his mouth to object, but went on his way. He did, after all, have to make sure England and the rest of the United Kingdom were safe. That meant growing crops and storing them, as well as following China's advice and building fallout shelters. But something just didn't feel right, he just couldn't find the words for it...


	3. Chapter 3

_99 red balloons floating in the summer sky_

 _Panic bells, it's red alert_

 _There's something here from somewhere else_

 _The war machine, it springs to life_

 _Opens up one eager eye_

 _Focusing it on the sky_

 _As 99 red balloons go by._

The Allies found an anti-aircraft gun. France, England, America and China gawped in horror as Russia was smiling while assembling it. How could one smile when assembling a war machine? Only Belarus and Ukraine would ever know...

Russia turned the machine on and it sprang to life. The red dots were coming closer and closer, the Allies aimed the crosshairs and...

Silence. For an hour silence pierced the air. They had begun a war, a war that would last a lifetime..

**Switch to Axis POV**

"Vee~ Germany, why am I seeing this on the news?"

Germany read the headline flashed upon the television.

"ALLIES DECLARE NUCLEAR WAR ON AXIS."

"Nein.. It cannot be... Why would they do this?"

The screen changed to an interview with Russia.

"So, Mr Russia, why have you and the Allies declared war on the Axis?"

"We saw 99 missiles heading towards our airspace... So we shot them down! Well, we don't know that they were missiles but they were floating red dots.."

Italy's eyes opened in shock and realization of what he'd done..

"Germany.. Japan and I launched 99 red balloons into the sky because we thought they looked pretty... Sorry... Is it time for pasta!"

Germany's face became red with rage.

"ITALY! HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID! WHY DIDN'T YOU WARN THE ALLIES? DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY LIVES ARE GOING TO BE LOST IN THIS WAR?"

Italy felt a broad hand strike him across the face. His one true love, Germany, had slapped him. He lifted both hands towards his face and cowered away from the enraged German's glare. How was he meant to know all of this was going to happen? Why? He didn't want to die, he wanted peace not war! And now another war had begun... and it was all his fault. What would Grandpa Rome say? He truly felt like the family disappointment.

Tears welled up in the young Italian's eyes. He had called and texted Germany, but he would not respond. He ignored Italy, as if he was a piece of trash blowing around on a street.

Once, he had called Germany and Japan to play football with him. Japan stared at him with his soulless chocolate brown eyes, and Germany simply replied

"We're too busy preparing for war, unlike you."

Everyone who was close to Italy hated him. He felt his heart sink like the Titanic. He just wanted to disappear.


	4. Chapter 4

_99 Decision Street, 99 ministers meet_

 _To worry, worry, super-scurry_

 _Call out the troops now in a hurry_

 _This is what we've waited for_

 _This is it boys, this is war_

 _The president is on the line_

 _As 99 red balloons go by._

America was busy building fallout shelters and sorting out provisions for his people. He was trying to cram in time with all of his friends so he wouldn't miss them too much. He'd already lost Davie, now who? What about Matthieu, how would he survive? And that girl, called (name), who was from (c/n) and had the beautiful flowing (h/l) (h/c) hair. He'd wanted to ask her out, to be his, to start a family with her.. well, now he couldn't do that. He checked on the president and prepared an emergency escape pod for him.

Russia was securing the borders in his house, ready to use Ukraine, Belarus, Latvia, Estonia and Lithuania as buffers to the blow. Although they were close to him, Ivan strongly believed in survival of the fittest, and would not let his land be destroyed by the Axis. Natalya had begged him to marry her but now, instead of being a scared little boy he once was, he turned her away with a blade of ice in his heart, and simply watched as she cried out in anguish.

China was securing fortresses and praying for the ones who would surely lose their lives in the war. He had a tragic past, but now a tragic future too? And who would he lose? The other Asian nations were spending as much time with each other as possible and cherishing the last moments. They were huddled around a shrine with their patriarchal figure, whether they called him oniichan or aniki didn't matter. They were all in this together, after all.

France was paying tribute to all of those who had already died, and prayed for those who were to die. He also visited his true love Jean D'Arc in her grave, for he wanted to see her just one more time. Maybe they'd reunite in heaven? A crystalline tear raced down his cheek as he thought about the children of the next generations to come. He had also been giving people roses and telling them he loved them, as he believed love is thicker than hatred.

England was in his basement reminiscing about the fun memories he had shared with his fellow nations. He knew the world was going to be destroyed so was looking through some photo albums from when America was younger. He was so cute, but now he acted like he hated England. He cried. Why was he such a terrible father figure? He'd already made preparations, having been prepared from the first and second world wars, so just made sure the Royal Family and the Prime Minister were safe.

**Timeskip with Gilbird and Pierre**

The Allied nations were again gathered around the conference table at 10 Downing street, in London. Russia was first to speak up.

"Privet friends. We fire the missiles now, da?"

The others looked at each other but simultaneously nodded in agreement. They pressed the red button that would lead to destruction...

**Timeskip**

"ATTENTION TROOPS! WE ARE IN A WAR, A NUCLEAR WAR. ARE YOU PREPARED TO STAND UP AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN, OR BACK DOWN LIKE A LITTLE SISSY? ARE YOU PREPARED TO RISK YOUR LIFE FOR YOUR COUNTRY OR BE THE SHAME OF OUR GLORIOUS NATION? BE PREPARED TO DIE, YOU WILL ALL BE HEROES!"

The Allies were shocked at how seriously America was training his soldiers. Never did they expect the hamburger-loving hero to be so angry and determined to win, but England had seen it before.. in the Revolutionary War.

They were dressed in army gear and were ready to fight to the death. To the ends of the Earth, they were a brave band of men.

The sun rose.

"Well, this is it boys, this is war", said England, while the British army looked horrified. "What? Are you not prepared to die for the Queen? Well, I am. Rule Britannia, Britannia rule the waves, Britons never will be slaves"

The whole country erupted into the patriotic songs of Britain, which included God Save The Queen, Jerusalem and Swing low Sweet Chariot. Everyone felt united and ready to take on the war.

**Axis POV**

The German army looked to the horizon. As their general had said, at sunrise they attack. As the sun rose, planes armed with bombs took off, the pilots facing death. Japan had been working on these bombs and sent his pilots and missiles to America, as he was not yet over with the Vietnam war and the Japanese surrendering at Hiroshima and Nagasaki.

Bombs were dropping everywhere, killing people instantly. Their once smiling faces had been pulverized and very little remained of what was once there. Parents frantically searched for their children, children searched for their parents but they did not believe they were dead.

An Allied bomb had hit the area in which the Italian army was fighting. Germany looked on in horror and rushed to Italy's side.

Italy opened his eyes weakly and tried to smile at Germany, but failed.

"I-Italia.. No.. don't die, ich liebe dich Italia. ICH LIEBE DICH! I know I mistreated you in the past but that was because I did not know how to act upon my feelings. You are my happiness. Please.."

Germany had tears rolling down his cheeks as he felt Italy becoming colder and colder. Why couldn't it have been him? Why Italy? He was so innocent..

"V-Ve.. Doitsu... It's so cold.. I want to go home.. I love you too.. but this war is all my fault.. F-forgive me Doitsu and win this war for us-"

Italy had taken his last breath. Germany looked to the sky and screamed. The light of his world was gone and he was determined to destroy the Allied forces even if it would take his own life..


	5. Chapter 5

_99 Kriegsminister_

 _Streichholz und Benzinkanister_

 _Hielten sich für schlaue Leute_

 _Witterten schon fette Beute_

 _Riefen: Krieg und wollten Macht_

 _Mann, wer haette das gedacht_

 _Dass es einmal soweit kommt_

 _Wegen 99 Luftballons_

It had been exactly a week after the death of Italy. At first Germany was inconsolable, but now, he had changed. What was one the gentle blond giant who would not hurt anyone was now a ruthless killing machine, out for revenge and to avenge his fallen lover. Yes. He was going to kill the Allies, one by one.

**Timeskip**

Germany had his finger on the red button, a cold frown set on his face. This button would launch five missiles, one to each of the Allied countries and launch country-destroying missiles that were bound to kill anyone in those countries. Japan, Romano and Prussia stood several feet away from him, fearing for their lives if they made the buff German angry.

"Now. Time to avenge Italia. Time for revenge. Time for the Axis Powers to rule the world."

Prussia and Romano evilly smirked. Those Allies were going to get a taste of their own medicine. Prussia finally felt alive after all of those years of nonexistence. Romano wanted not only to avenge his younger brother, but also to give the Allies the treatment they gave him.

Japan, however, felt sick. What was the point of all this fighting if they were destined to die in the end? He decided to excuse himself and make a plan...

*timeskip 2 weeks*

Thailand was dead. Vietnam was dead. Taiwan was dead. Sealand was in a coma from being hit by shrapnel but Sweden just about made it in time to keep him alive. Japan refused to leave his house. His life had fallen apart and he was hanging on by a thread of sanity among the tapestry of this war.

He'd made a plan, and was going to stick to it, no matter what everyone else would say. It was going to end, either them or him.

First, he'd talked to his Aniki, China. He discussed the importnce of family, how now only him and a couple of the Asian nations remained. China was horrified at what he'd done, and burst into tears. How could he have been so selfish? He had abandoned his own family over a pointless war that shouldn't have happened anyway. Japan remembered a phrase China had once said to him, something along the lines of "Blood is thicker than water". He repeated this phrase to his teacher, who promptly withdrew from the war. Japan then told China his plan. He was going to end this war for good. China agreed to talk the Allies out of the fighting.

Phase one- Complete.

 **Author's note: Hi everyone! Nice to meet you, I'm Fallow. I hope you're all enjoying the story so far, if so, I'd really appreciate your reviews and follows! :3  
I'm really sorry for not being able to update, school was chaotic but at least Chapter 5 is out! **

**Thank you all, and I'll post Chapter 6 soon (But you'll probably have to nag me, I'm really forgetful xD)**


	6. Chapter 6

_99 dreams I have had_

 _In every one a red balloon_

 _It's all over and I'm standin' pretty_

 _In the dust that was a city_

 _If I could find a souvenir_

 _Just to prove the world was here..._

 _And here it is, a red balloon_

 _I think of you and let it go._

Phase 2 of the plan had not gone well. Russia had become angry and strangled Japan, leaving the asian nation for dead. The whole world looked at him in horror, for how could one do that to one of his comrades?

China was distraught. His whole family was destroyed, torn apart by this pointless war. He decided to muster up his courage and confront Germany.

**Timeskip with Panda, aru?**

China and Germany sat on either side of the large mahogany table in the World Conference room, eyes locked in a silent battle of earth and water.

Then China spoke up.

"Germany. We must end this war, for the good of our people. Please, all my family are dead and I have nobody left. Please-"

"SILENCE! AND GET OUT NOW BEFORE I KILL YOU TOO!"

That evening, China met with the Allies and they hatched a plan that would change the world forever..

**Timeskip**

China and the Allies cast a final glance at the world map. Today was the day they were going to defeat Germany, once and for all.

France, bloodstained and scarred, spoke up.

"Bonjour, mes amis. Today is the day where we will either fight for glory, or die trying. Good luck."

Now England interrupted.

"If we are mark'd to die, we are enow

To do our country loss; and if to live,  
The fewer men, the greater share of honour.  
God's will! I pray thee, wish not one man more.  
By Jove, I am not covetous for gold,  
Nor care I who doth feed upon my cost;  
It yearns me not if men my garments wear;  
Such outward things dwell not in my desires.  
But if it be a sin to covet honour,  
I am the most offending soul alive.  
No, faith, my coz, wish not a man from England.  
God's peace! I would not lose so great an honour  
As one man more methinks would share from me  
For the best hope I have. O, do not wish one more!  
Rather proclaim it, Westmoreland, through my host,  
That he which hath no stomach to this fight,  
Let him depart; his passport shall be made,  
And crowns for convoy put into his purse;  
We would not die in that man's company  
That fears his fellowship to die with us.  
This day is call'd the feast of Crispian.  
He that outlives this day, and comes safe home,  
Will stand a tip-toe when this day is nam'd,  
And rouse him at the name of Crispian.  
He that shall live this day, and see old age,  
Will yearly on the vigil feast his neighbours,  
And say "To-morrow is Saint Crispian."  
Then will he strip his sleeve and show his scars,  
And say "These wounds I had on Crispin's day."  
Old men forget; yet all shall be forgot,  
But he'll remember, with advantages,  
What feats he did that day. Then shall our names,  
Familiar in his mouth as household words—  
Harry the King, Bedford and Exeter,  
Warwick and Talbot, Salisbury and Gloucester—  
Be in their flowing cups freshly rememb'red.  
This story shall the good man teach his son;  
And Crispin Crispian shall ne'er go by,  
From this day to the ending of the world,  
But we in it shall be remembered-  
We few, we happy few, we band of brothers;  
For he to-day that sheds his blood with me  
Shall be my brother; be he ne'er so vile,  
This day shall gentle his condition;  
And gentlemen in England now a-bed  
Shall think themselves accurs'd they were not here,  
And hold their manhoods cheap whiles any speaks  
That fought with us upon Saint Crispin's day.

So, men, I feel honoured to have lived with you, and goodbye.."

Goodbye...


End file.
